Nightmares come true
A new gacha special Halloween has been released on the 3rd October 2019. Announcement: A new event, "Special Dating: Nightmares Come True" has just been released! Your first spin is on us, so join the fun today! Frequent Spinners can obtain a spine-chilling monster outfit! Let's spin and get stunning Avatar Items! Don't let this chance get away! Event Ends: Oct. 26, 9:00 PM (PST) Items for the room Cursed carousel outfit (blue).png|Cursed carousel outfit (blue) Charm level: 100 Cursed carousel outfit (black).png|Cursed carousel outfit (black) Charm level: 100 Cursed carousel outfit (green).png|Cursed carousel outfit (green) Charm level: 100 Frankenlady outfit with flying orbs (purple).png|Frankenlady outfit with falme orbs (purple) Charm level: 100 Frankenlady outfit with flying orbs (yellow).png|Frankenlady outfit with falme orbs (yellow) Charm level: 100 Frankenlady outfit with flying orbs (orange).png|Frankenlady outfit with falme orbs (orange) Charm level: 100 Terrifying bone dress with tail (light).png|Terrifying bone dress with tail (light) Charm level: 100 Tongue sticking out jagged mouth (blue) .png|Tongue sticking out jagged teeth (blue) Charm level: 100 Tongue sticking out of jagged mouth (pink).png|Tongue sticking out jagged teeth (pink) Charm level: 100 Madness mouth (red) .png|Madness mouth (red) Charm level: 70 Madness mouth (blue.png|Madness mouth (blue) Charm level: 70 Madness mouth (yellow-green).png|Mad,ness mouth (yellow green) Charm level: 70 Skull bone staff (green).png|Skull bone staff (green) Charm level: 100 Skull bone staff (blue) .png|Skull bone staff (blue) Charm level: 100 Cursed dolly hair (pink).png|Cursed dolly hair (pink) Charm level: 100 Cursed dolly hair (purple).png|Cursed dolly hair (purple) Charm level: 100 Cursed dolly hair (dark gray).png|Cursed dolly hair (dark gray) Charm level: 100 Deathly hair with screw (gray).png|Deathly hair with screw (dark gray) Charm level: 100 Deathly hair with screw (purple).png|Deathly hair with screw (purple) Charm level: 100 Deathly hair with screw (green).png|Deathly hair with screw (green) Charm level: 100 Hair with bone horns (white).png|Hair with bone horns (white) Charm level: 100 Falling to sickness eyes (pink and yellow green).png|Falling to sickness eyes (pink and yellow green) Charm level: 70 Falling to sickness eyes (blue an dpurple).png|Falling to sickness eyes (blue and purple) Charm level: 70 Falling to sickness eyes (dark) .png|Falling to sickness eyes (dark) Charm level: 100 Falling to sickness eyes (Frankenstein orange).png|Falling to sickness eyes (Frankenstein orange) Charm level: 100 Falling to sickness eyes (Frankenstein yellow).png|Falling to sickness eyes (Frankenstein yellow) Charm level: 100 Bone trailing up boots (white).png|Bone trailing up boots (white) Charm level: 100 Monster house (blue).png|Monster house (blue) Charm level: 100 Special pack A special pack has been design specially for this Halloween event. Special look These following items had no name shown into the chart listing of all items release. The names given and the charm level attributed in function of their similarities with the regular items. The colours are assumed but not fixed yet. Hair with bone horns (black) .png|Hair with bone horns (black) Charm level: 100 Falling to sickness eyes (orange and dark gray).png|Falling eyes to sickness (orange and black) Charm level: 70 Bone trailing up boots (black).png|Bones trailing up boots (black) Charm level: 70 Terrifying bones dress with tail (red and black).png|Terrifying bones dress with tail (?) Charm level: 100 Skull bone staff (black).png|Skull bone staff (black) Charm level: 100 frequent spinners.jpg|Chart of the prizes for the frequent spinners outfit for frequent spinners.jpg|Le special look Items for the garden The men side Monster bone outfit (purple).png|Monster bone outfit (purple) Charm level: 100 Monster bone outfit (red).png|Monster bone outfit (red) Charm level: 100 Monster bone outfit (blue).png|Monster bone outfit (blue) Charm level: 100 Monster bone outfit (orange).png|Monster bone outfit (orange) Charm level: 100 Monster bone outfit (green).png|Monster bone outfit (green) Charm level: 100 Sharp bone horns.png|Sharp bone horns Charm level: 70 Frankenstein's screw (gold).png|Frankenstein's screw (gold) Charm level: 70 Frankenstein's screw (silver).png|Frankenstein's screw (silver) Charm level: 70 Frankenstein's screw (copper).png|Frankenstein's screw (copper) Charm level: 70 The ladies side Bone boots (white).png|Bone boots (white) Charm level: 70 Bone boots (black).png|Bone boots (black) Charm level: 70 Doomed carousel outfit 2 (purple).png|Doomed carousel outfit (purple) Charm level: 100 Doomed carousel outfit 2 (green).png|Doomed carousel outfit (green) Charm level: 100 Frankenlady outfit 2 (purple).png|Frankenlady outfit (purple) Charm level: 100 Frankenlady outfit 2 (outfit).png|Frankenlady outfit (green) Chamr level: 100 Short bone dress with tail (pink).png|Short boine dress with tail (pink) Charm level: 100 Short bone dress with tail (blue).png|Short bone dress wit tail (purple) Charm level: 100 Doomed doll bonnet (purple).png|Doomed doll bonnet (purple) Charm level: 70 Doomed doll bonnet (green).png|Doomed doll bonnet (green) Charm level: 70 Frankenstein's screw 2 (copper).png|Frankenstein's screw (copper) Charm level: 70 Frankenstein's screw 2 (silver).png|Frankenstein's screw (silver) Charm level: 70 Frankenstein's screw 2 (gold).png|Frankenstein's screw (gold) Charm level: 70 Bone horns (pink).png|Born horns (pink) Charm level: 70 Bone horns (white).png|Bone horns (white) Charm level: 70 Frankenstein's skin .png|Frankenstein's skin Charm level: 70 The common side Monster house (red).png|Monster house (red) Charm level: 100 Omnious aura (black).png|Ominous aura (black) Charm level: 100 Gallery Special pack: Screenshot_2019-10-03-09-39-20.png|Pop-up in game collage.png|Exhaustive presentation of the items available The list of items: View 1.jpg pastel view.jpg N°2 Nightmares come true .jpg Chart n°3 (Nightmares come true).jpg last before end.jpg view of the end.jpg Reference Category:Special Dating Category:Events